Ivory, Copper, & Emerald
by IdPattThat
Summary: Edward Cullen always plays it safe. One night after his best friend's bachelor party he decides to break the rules in a big way. An outtake  of sorts  from Secrets, Lies, & Family Ties for oscar519's birthday. Rated M for a reason, kids.


**Stephenie owns these characters and she'd never let them do this. **

**UofMAnne, lighstardusting, and sadtomato all preread/beta'd/whatever you wanna call it for me. **

**Oscar519 once mentioned to me that Edward from Secrets, Lies, & Family Ties needed to get some action. **

**Well, here's his action. This is not a _true_ outtake. Dadward would _never_. But since I love Alicia so much - I wrote this for her birthday.**

**I'm not well versed at smut, so bear with me. **

**Happy Birthday, darling girl. I love you times a million. **

* * *

><p><span>Ivory, Copper, &amp; Emerald<span>

**Edward Cullen always plays it safe. One night after his best friend's bachelor party he decides to break the rules in a big way. **

**An outtake (of sorts) from Secrets, Lies, & Family Ties for oscar519's birthday.**

"So, what's Edward's story?" Tanya asks as she slips off her electric blue heels. I flop onto the extra bed in her room and kick off my own deathtraps.

"Um, he doesn't really have one, I guess?" I mutter, not really interested in talking about how stupid my stepsister is for not running slow motion into Edward's awaiting embrace the minute he stepped foot back in Forks.

"No? What about him and Bella? Rosie says there's a lot of history there."

"Well, yeah. They were together from the womb or something," I say and Tanya laughs softly.

_She's fucking hot. _

Whoa. Where the fuck did that come from? Sure, I like to look at girls. Girls are pretty; they deserved to be looked at. But I've _never_ thought that about a girl. I'm also kind of drunk, so it's okay.

I think.

"That's a long time," she muses and now I laugh.

"Well, maybe not that long. Since high school though. Then he just… left. It was pretty hard on everyone. Of course, now with Masen and James in the picture it's really complicated."

"Oh, that kid is fucking _adorable_," Tanya gushes and I grin. My nephew _is_ extremely cute. "Looks like his dad."

"That he does," I agree and let my mind wander. Edward is gorgeous. _God_, Bella is so stupid.

"Edward is gorgeous," Tanya says and my eyes fly to her face. It's as if she's reading my mind.

"He really is." I can only nod. I've had the same stupid, school girl crush on Edward since I was eleven. Back then he was only Emmett's best friend. It only grew once he started dating Bella and I saw so much more of him.

"Not my type though." Tanya stands up and goes to the little mini-fridge in the room. She pulls out two beers and I laugh.

"That's going to cost you an arm and a leg!"

"Eh. It's on Daddy's tab." She smirks and hands me a beer.

"So, how is Edward not your type? He's like, the friggin' Mary Poppins of men."

"I don't know," she shrugs and puts the bottle to her pretty pink lips. "I'm just not that into Mary Poppins. Or men."

I nearly spit the liquid in my mouth across the room.

"What?" I sputter.

"Oh, don't look so surprised." She waves her hand and I manage to compose myself. "I mean, men are great fun, don't get me wrong."

"But?" I raise an eyebrow at her questioningly.

"But girls are pretty," she says in a low whisper.

"That they are."

"Like you. You're beautiful." Tanya moves to sit on the bed next to me and turns my face toward her.

"You think?"

"Are you kidding me?" she asks with her fingers on my skin. I'm not ugly, I know that. I've had boyfriends before and they've all told me I was pretty. But this… this is different. Tanya really is beautiful. And she's telling me that _I'm_ beautiful? Maybe it's true.

Tanya's face is close to mine and she smells like… fruit or some kind of perfume. I don't know what kind; I don't wear perfume.

I really want to kiss her.

Again, like she's reading my mind, she slowly closes the distance between where we are sitting on the bed together and brushes her lips against mine. It's soft, a whisper of a kiss, but I want more. I move my hand to her face and pull her to me pressing my lips to hers and tangling my fingers in her long strawberry hair. Her hands are gentle on my face, like I might break. But I want _more._ I wrap my other arm around her body and pull her on top of me. Our bodies melt together, legs and arms, lips and tongues.

Before I know it I'm gasping for breath and my shirt has disappeared.

_At least I wore matching underwear. _

Tanya pulls away, her pale blue eyes meeting mine and a small smile spreading across her pretty face. She looks from me to the door and I begin to panic.

"We forgot to close the door," she whispers. I turn awkwardly because she's still on top of me and I'm trying to cover myself at the same time.

_Edward._

"Um… I didn't mean to interrupt. I was just… walking… around?" He shuffles his feet and I sit up quickly before remembering that I'm only in my bra.

_Edward can see my boobs. _

"It's okay. We were just talking." Tanya hops up from the bed and walks around Edward to close the door behind him. I notice he has a bucket of ice in his hand.

"Emmett was… thirsty." He glances at the bucket and back to me as Tanya takes it from him and sets it on the dresser.

"I'm surprised you didn't have to carry that big oaf to your room!" She sits behind me and wraps her arms around my body like it's the most natural thing in the world. I squirm in her grasp and meet Edward's eyes for the first time since he walked in. He isn't ashamed or embarrassed. If anything, he's intrigued.

And I'm a little turned on.

He sits on the bed across from us and stares at his feet. A five o'clock shadow has started to appear on his face and he looks even more handsome than usual. I can feel Tanya's lips on my shoulder and I let my head fall back against her because it feels so amazing. Edward can't help but watch us, a bemused look on his face.

"She's delicious, you should taste her." Tanya's voice is soft in my ear. Edward cocks an eyebrow and his eyes meet mine again. Before I know what's happening he's on his knees in front of us and his fingers are gently brushing against my cheek.

"I should," he says, his face determined. I can't even imagine what my face looks like, but Edward is smirking so I imagine it looks hilarious. I'm trying hard to remain cool but the way he's looking at me combined with Tanya's hands (now rubbing gentle circles on my stomach) are making me warm in all kinds of places.

Edward takes my chin between his fingers and lifts my face to his. His eyes are a piercing green color, clouded with something I've never seen before.

He lets his fingers trail up my jaw until they are in the hair at my nape and he's pulling my face to his. His lips are gentle against mine until our tongues meet and I gasp quietly. Before I know what is happening I'm being pulled to my knees and my naked chest is pressed against Edward's soft buttondown.

_Naked_.

_Chest_.

Tanya has very stealthily managed to remove my bra. I feel her hands on my breasts, kneading and touching them until I'm so desperate for friction that I'm considering grinding myself against Edward. It's almost as if he senses my need and one of his hands slips between my legs, touching me through the rough denim, and his lips are under my ear sucking at the flesh there.

I move with his hand, embarrassed at my ragged breathing. I feel my whole body warm and erupt into goosebumps at the same time. The fire burns from my belly and flashes across my skin and I come quietly with Edward's lips on my neck. He smiles and kisses me again then his hands reach around me and I feel Tanya's body pressed against mine. I turn and kiss her, her lips a soft contrast to Edward's. She smiles and turns her attention to him. Her hands leave my chest and start unbuttoning his white shirt. I lean against her and watch her work while Edward looks on in wonder.

When she's finished he shrugs out of the shirt and I tug at the tank top underneath, revealing his toned chest. We both run our fingers over his flesh, tracing the white ink tattoo over his heart. Tanya's hands go up and pull his face to hers over my shoulder.

Mine go down and unbutton his pants. I can hear his soft moan as he kisses Tanya and it spurs me on. I slip my hand in the waistband of his boxers. He's hard beneath my fingertips and I can't resist wrapping my hand around him, stroking him softly and listening to the sounds he's making against Tanya's mouth. Edward pulls away and his eyes burn into mine. It's almost as if he's devouring me with his gaze.

I want him to devour me with something else.

I place my hand on his chest and push him down against the mattress. I move to one side, Tanya to the other. She leans over and I kiss her – hard. My hands fist in her hair and I can feel Edward's hand moving over my exposed breast. I let go of her hair and tug at her tight black shirt, yanking it over her head and sending it flying with the rest of our clothes.

"I'll be back," Tanya whispers softly. Edward takes the opportunity and pulls me down, shifting us on our sides. He assaults me with his mouth, holding my face with one hand while the other travels down and undoes my jeans. He wastes no time in removing them and before I know it I'm completely naked and pressed against him. His hand slips down again only this time there are no barriers between us and I gasp as his fingers find me.

"Have I missed all the fun?" Tanya's voice startles me and I see that she's returned with a bottle of champagne and she's undressed herself.

She's so fucking beautiful that I feel inadequate being in the same room with her.

Edward smiles and helps me to sit up, and then takes one of the glasses she's brought and hands it to me. We toast silently and drink. I down my glass in one gulp and nearly choke when I see Tanya's eyes on me. She eyeing me like a fucking lioness and I feel myself get even more excited than I was before. Edward smirks at me, kisses me roughly and crawls off the bed. He's so confident and sexy and _fuck _do I want him.

Correction, I want them _both. _

I watch as he kisses Tanya; it's a mess of tongues and teeth, and his large hands grab her ass so perfectly. I'm rubbing my legs together just watching them, desperately needing friction, for _someone_ to touch me.

As if we're all sharing one mind, Tanya turns toward me, leaning on the bed, beckoning me to scoot forward. I do and she immediately bends at the waist, her perfect ass perched in front of Edward and her face between my legs. I can't decide where to watch: Tanya, her pretty face buried between my thighs or Edward, his green eyes on fire as he watches us.

My head falls back as her fingers slip inside and her mouth does things to me a man's never has. I don't even try to hold in the moan that escapes from my lips. I vaguely hear the ripping of foil and manage to lift my head just in time to watch Edward sheath himself and push into Tanya from behind.

He runs his hands up her back and places a soft kiss on her shoulder before grabbing her hips roughly. I can feel his movements pushing her into me and her moans of pleasure vibrating through my body.

I want to grab her hair and hold her to me; to watch Edward's face as he fucks her, to let him fuck me.

I fist my hands in the sheets as her fingers shift, curling and pressing and I feel the pressure building.

"Oh, _fuck_," I cry out as Edward's pace increases and Tanya's tongue works me feverishly. I resist the urge to clamp my thighs closed and focus on the sounds of the room: Edward's heavy breathing, the sound of his and Tanya's skin moving together, her soft hums against my skin.

I can feel my orgasm building and my eyes closing as it overtakes me. It's more intense than before; it's almost too much to hold in. It's never been like this for me and I don't even try to be quiet. My cries are loud and I can just hear Tanya's voice as she kisses my thigh, her fingers still working inside of me as I come down. I'm shaking as her fingers slip from me but I'm still desperate for contact with her.

"Harder," I hear her gasp desperately, lifting herself up on her elbows, her back curved deliciously in front of Edward. I slip off the bed, my feet planted next to Tanya, and bend to kiss her, tasting myself on her lips.

Edward bends, one of his hands still on Tanya's hip, the other between her legs, working her as he moves behind her. I reach up with one hand and pull him to my mouth, kissing him roughly while I slip one hand under Tanya and touch her breasts lightly. I let go of Edward's face so I can use both hands to touch Tanya. He kisses me still, his tongue moving with mine, almost as if he's trying to taste me, too. Tanya is whimpering loudly from our touching and Edward gives a low groan that I can feel against my mouth. He pulls away and puts both of his hands back on her hips, pulling her back against him, their skin meeting loudly.

"Yes, just like that," she groans. I move behind Edward and slip my hands around him, my chest pressed against his back. I've never felt so bold before. I slip my hands between them and touch where they are joined, my fingers tight around his cock as it pushes into her, loving the way they feel between my fingers.

"_Shit_," Edward curses and thrusts faster, harder. I keep my body pressed against his as much as I can, loving the feel of his firm ass and back against my body. He reaches back and holds me to him while still grasping Tanya's hip.

"Oh, _God_," Tanya nearly screams as Edward pulls all the way out of her and pushes back in quickly. I move my hands to lay over his on her hips and he gives a loud groan and one final thrust and stills.

He's panting hard as he takes a step back, slipping out of Tanya as she collapses onto the bed with a soft sigh. Edward moves toward the bathroom quickly and I jump on the bed, jostling Tanya. She giggles and wraps her arms around me, kissing my cheek and pulling me closer to her.

Edward comes out a moment later, a shy smile on his face. He pulls on his boxers and pants and Tanya and I groan softly while he laughs.

"That was… fun, ladies. Really, incredibly fun." He runs a hand through his hair and looks around for his shirt. When he's fully dressed he leans over the side of the bed where Tanya and I are laying facing each other, kissing softly and whispering things.

"Thank you," he whispers before kissing both of our cheeks.

Edward picks up the ice bucket that he came in the room with and frowns down at it.

"I guess I need more ice," he says with a small smile. "Goodnight ladies."

We chorus 'goodnight' and the door closes. I wonder, though briefly, if we'll ever speak about this again. The thought is brief because Tanya's lips are on mine and our legs are twined together. Then our hands are moving and our breathing is loud and pretty soon I've forgotten my own name.

Later, when we've dressed and climbed into the same bed, I look at Tanya; she's beautiful and sweet and not at all what I thought she would be. She smiles at me and I can't help but laugh.

"What's funny?" she asks with a frown.

"I've never done anything like this before. I think I'm in shock." I sigh and stare at the ceiling.

"Then you should do things like this more often." Tanya settles into the pillows and grins at me.

I close my eyes and agree.

I should definitely do things like this more often.


End file.
